LOS
by aurafire
Summary: this is just a test to check and see how I'm writing. a bizarre intro of an idea i've had in mind. May continue.
1. Years ago

L.o.s. proluge

_They say that at the beginning of time, even before the great Arceus existed herself, there were two magical spirits that roamed in nothingness that was soon to be the universe. The spirits of two bird-like beasts, Phoenixes, One who's feathers burned with a passionate flame -orange glow while the other simmered with a jet black hue, his purpleish dark flames surrounding him. Being the only two, these fiery spirits trained throughout the darkness, power building up to become the most powerful beings to ever exist. _

_..the only beings to ever exist. Lonliness eventually crept between the creatures to make them decide to make another being amongst them. With the strong-nature of the fire phoenix mixed with the black phoenix's magic, they created two beings in there wake. One being white with a flowy mane behind its head and a strong lithe body, surrounded with a golden crest that covered her midbody, another being a bird-like creature that looked exactly like it's mother, the black phoenix. One was named Arceus while the other Avilis. They all lived as a family, teaching eachother to be the best._

_Arceus had many dreams of a beautiful world filled with lush green fields, waterfalls and light. A vibrant place that she begged her parents to make. With their approval, she shaped-shifted to a creature with 1,000 arms and created this oval-shaped sphere. The color of green and blue, with wonderful details upclose. Her parents couldn't have been more proud._

_Avilis on the otherhand was the reserved sibling who watched in scorned jealousy as his parents praised his sister. Thought of her as the highly best...ignoring him. With his parent's backs turned, he spent his time trying to rise to power, outwit his sister, and win the respect of his parents. What he didn't expect though, was the little oval shape that layed infront of the resting daughter. Did her arms create more than just places on this '' wonderous sphere''?_

_Bafffled eyes stared at the daughter as she explained herself of needing more than just a place to reside in but more beings to play with. Out the egg hatched a little pink cat, mewing to the sight of its mother and grand-parents.''Mew. I shall call you mew''. Being the direct daughter of Arceus, she inherited the only gift of being able to learn every single move known to them._

_Mew had the same mindset of her mother. As she flew over the shiny lakes she thought''what if there was more than just five to inhabit this world?'' So with the reluctant Avilis's help, she created a soon to be hatched egg. She explained to Avilis that these inhabitants were to be named ''pokemon''. Once these two hatch, they could soon have another egg, and another till the whole world was filled with life. She even explained on later creating these things called ''humans''. When the egg hatched, out popped these two creatures that mew named Dialga and Palkia. Shocked but happy, Arceus and her parents accepted the new beings without spite. Unlike Avilis._

_Palkia was a little weireded out to see these weird appendaged and asked her great-grandfather if he could show here how to use them. That proved to be an accidental miracle as her wings suddenly altered the shadowy world around the sphere, sending tiny white dots everywhere. Suprised by the sudden figures, the brother Dialga's heart skipped a beat causing day and night to form in the sky. The whole family, even Avilis was shocked by the billions of twinkling dots that populated what was now called space._

_As the years went by and a kingdom was made, Avilis's darkness grew inside of him. Envying his sister's accomplishments and failing to win the love of his parents. And cause of that he disappeared for three centuries. While many thought he must have ranaway for good, leaving his greiving parents behind, he was actually planning on killing his family, their empire, everything and was just buying time to strike._

_And he struck hard. With the feircness of his parents, he attacked the kingdom of ''pokemon'' in a rage. Killing several in his wake. His screeches echoed around every single inch of the world. Releasing his own''creations'' he came up with. Negas, demons, and other hiddeous beasts ran rampant each time his sreeched was let lose. For her family, the mother phoenix hesitantly chose to battle her son seeing as they both were almost the same. Almost._

_As Avilis and his mother battled on, he soon tried to fire a sealing curse on his own mother, suddenly wanting to spare her life as he stared her in the eye, but still wanting her to suffer for not giving him the praise he wanted. What he didn't expect was for his mother to coat herself in a barrier that sent the curse spiraling back. 700 years. No light, no darkness, no water, air, nothing. His body was trapped in the earth, damned to forever burn, forever feel pain, but never die. The living pokemon and people cursed and celebrated the death of the prince. Even giving him a mew name, Malcor. To keep his curse, his ''tomb'' made by his mother in secret was wrapped around with 16 figured stones. Each one standing for every type in existance. _

_The world has been nothing but a battle ever since. Pokemons battling the demons and beasts that were released. And they say everytime the son screamed in pain, even more dark spirits were formed to litter the earth._

_As the years grew even more, pokemon and people alike began to realise the worthness of these stones. Slowly but surely, many individuals began taking the figured stones from his grave, slowly lifting his curse until finally the last one was liberated. He was free to tirade over the land once more. _

_To get rid of the stones, the now named Malcor, killed each being that had a stone, used a supersonic screeched, and repelled them away to places unkown. Despite efforts, only two have been found._

_With her parents long gone, Arceus was too tired to fight any longer. She generated her body to produce a rectangular object of each 16 types herself just like her mother to help end the raid of Malcor._

_All she can do now is pray for someone. Anyone with a heart of gold, to stop the madness of the dictator. Someone with the souls of the flame-colered and blak-colored phoenixs that were her parents to end all that is evil and bring her dream back once more..._


	2. in the dark re edit

_this- means maybelyne_

_**this- means zack**_

_**this- means kurono for when the dialogue part starts...**_

_sorry for the misguidedness i gave ya. Like i said i'm new to writing fiction so bare with me. I'm making this up as I go._

_From now on I am going to check before posting to see if it makes sense..._

__

_As 100 years passed, Malcor took complete control over the world. Every reigon, every city, everything. To make sure his reign stayed as it was, Malcor killed or imprisioned every being that dared to impose him._

_The beings that he kept alive, worked for the evil lord in camps. One camp for each of the five main reigons: Sinnoh, Unova, Hoenn, Kanto, and Johto. Sinnoh was possibly the most evil and corrupt of all the camps, having more strict guards, harsh treatments, and the most inhumane deaths. Both humans and pokemon being treated like animals._

_His biggest enemy were the F.F. or the Freedom Fighters. An organization that dedicated themselves to research on the 16 figured stones, residing in Hearthome City, Sinnoh. The leaders of this organization being Martha Hamelton, Kimiko Myosai, Stewart Williams, and Akita Myosai. Knowing these stones as his greatest weakness, the leaders send out teams of humans and pokemon all over the world to find them._

_But the leaders of the Freedom Fighters had their own weaknesses as well..._

-SINNOH CONCENTRATION CAMP, LOCATION: JUBILIFE CITY.-

In the main camera room...

Metal arms uninterestly switch the camera screen from one location to another, the dark room iluminated by each screens light. The cyborg, wonders deep in his mind exactly why this job is so important. No being has ever escaped from the Sinnoh camp, and even if they'd try, they wouldn't make it out alive._ No guarentees when it comes to lord Malcor.._

His moment of thought abruptly cut off as his scrawny secretary barges in, mucky green jacket and loosly glasses about ready to slip off.

''General Westly! General Westly!'' _**Once **__is enough sergent Tidwell..._

'' The guards have brought three new prisioners to this camp.'' The message doesen't suprise the general much, considering that they have over 6 million disobedient prisoners, both pokemon and human in each camp overall.'' And why should I be suprised by this Tidwell? They've better be three of the F.F. Leaders for you to interupt my quiet time...''

'' Even b-better sir.'' _Really now?_

''T-Take a look at these profiles sir...''

The buff general looks with total blase eyes as three teenagers and their profils pull up. One with creepily cute blue eyes, pale skin, and blonde hair, another with a mid length braid and bangs almost covering his eyes with brownish skin, and a asian girl with glasses, a long, long ponytail, bangs on the side of her head and a thick bang swooped to the right.

'' And tell me Tidwell...'' The cyborg starts advancing on the poor man, the ilumination of the screen giving him a green hellish look,''.. exactly why the hell would these kids be better than the F.F. leaders?''

''L-look a-at t-their names b-boss.'' The cyborg swiveled his head to the screen...

...and was almost grinning whenever he saw the names...

Profile #1

Maybelyne Hamelton

Ethnicity: Caucasion

Age: 15

Eyes: Baby blue

Occupation: Private school

Parents: Martha and Dave Hamelton

Specialties: Bilingual, Artist, Singing

Profile #2

Zack Williams

Ethnicity: latino

Age: 15

Eyes: Light brown

Occupation: Private School

Parents: Amanda and Stewart Williams

Specialties: Guitarist, Skateborder, Writer

Profile #3

Kurono Myosai

Ethnicity: Asian

Age: 16

Eyes: Light green

Occupation: Private School

Parents: Kimiko and Akita Myosai

Specialties: Gymnastics, Guitarist, Martial Arts

'' S-see? Th-They are their c-children..''

...

''...g-general?...''

''...For once you,ve made me proud Sergent Tidwell.''''R-Really?''

''Best give this message to Malcor. He'll know what to do with the brats once he returns...''

IN A REALLY DARK ROOM IN SIDE THE CAMP-

''...ugh...where are we?...

...why is it so dark in here? I can barley see anything in front of me!'' I hastily swirl my body to look for any sign of life or light.

''hello? Anybody in here?'' I tried to lift my body weakily on two feet only to hit my head on something solid. That hurt...

_''sshhh! Keep it down. I don't know if that phsyco's guards are in here.'' _

_''Kurono? Kurono is that you. Are you close by? Where are you?''_

_''Calm down I'm right across from you.''_

_''Where? where from acro-'' I tried to walk in her direction only to hit what felt like..bars.''ow!''_

_''Oh yeah. I forgot to mention the cages were locked inside of. Probably lost track as I was cursing out those bastards who locked me up in here.'' __Yep, that sounds like kurono__." What got you in here Maybelyne?''_

_I..I don't know. All I remember that happened was I was watching TV and these...__**things.. **__came in.''_

_'' Things? Like tall, shadowy figures? Red eyes? Big double-bladed sythes? Uniforms with some damn black bird-thing on it? __A lack of respect for personal space..''_

_''I think so. Is it just use two in here?''_

_'' Nope. Your idiot boyfriend is here with us too. I think I was cursing him out too.. whats his name? Zero, zepher, zilch?''_

_''__**Zack.**__ And he's n-not my boyfriend! Maybe I can call him...''_

_''AW! Leave that nut sleep!''_

''Zack?''

...

''...well hes dead. Probably shit himself to death.''

***yawn*'' Shut up kurono.'' The sudden third voice startles and relieves me at the same time.**

''Zack! Boy am I glad to see you alive as well!''

_''...Lasttime I checked I couldn't see shit.''_

_**'Well duh, your blind.''**_

_''__You leave me alone shack.''_

_**''It's ZACK!''**_

_...*SIGH* This is going to be a long sitthrough..._

_-Outside a malcor camp,12:55 AM, A __Mightyena__, __**A **__**Hydreigon**__, And a __Ninetales__ try to find an entrence through a brickwall to save their masters...quietly...-_

_**''I think this is it.''**_

_''Sout ahead to check Tony.''_

_''__This place gives me the creeps I swear to Arceus...do you even know where your going?''_

_'' Of course I do! I can recognize my trainer's scent anywhere! And plus, your master's glasses fell in the direction of the camp.''_

_''Fine! Fine! But I still don't like this place. I can smell sweat and dead bodies.''_

_**''And it looks like your right Nina, come take a look at this.''**_

_*GASP* _The pokemon are discusted to find several bodies littering the floor of the camp entrance alone.

_''Ewwwewweww!This pokemon's head is completly gone!''_

_''This place obviously kills humans as well. I can smell human blood all over here, which is more of a reason to keep moving. Follow me!''_

_'' What if we don't make it out alive?''_

_..._

_''Then at least we'd die trying...''_

_Back in the _

_'' I don't know how long we've been here, but this girl is going to drive into suicide!''_

_'' Thats kindof my point?''_

_''Guys please-''_

_RING!RING!RING!RING!RING!RING!RING!RING!_

_''WHAT? Is it time for school?''_

_*Door suddenly opens. Red flashes fill the room*_

_''Wait! Thats our pokemon! Nina! Tony! Manuela!''_

_We didn't care what direction we went in. _

_We just ran. Once our pokemon broke us from those cages we bolted. The red flashing light and alarm signaling that those guards were coming back._

_We needed to be out of this nightmare...to not exactly be in freedom but atleast have a chance at living. To get back to our parents. The six of us fled for our lives, tripping over all kinds of corpses, almost slipping in blood both old and new, smelling the stench of pure __**death. **__It's so nausiating__**.. **__My friend Kurono, having to grab on to her ninetales's tails for guidence since her glasses were somehow lost. Even she and Zack covering their noses with their hands_

_My mightyena, leading like a true leader of a pack. I wouldn't be suprised if she led this whole breakout mission. Like my friends, she always seemed to care for my saftey. Like a sister. I noticed her eyes scanning the complex and sniffing. Probably trying to find the exit of which she came through._

_The guards. I can feel them coming closer. Their 20 feet pounding after us, each carying those ''syth weapons'' Kurono mentioned. Their voices echoing, ''Stop them!'' or '' Don't let them get away!'' I really hope the don't plan on actually not letting us get away. Why not just let us somehow escape like those poeple in the cartoons? Even if it's by a hair!_

_My feet sure picked a wrong time to slow, cause it's like their speeding up, inching closer..._

_''I'll lure them this way.'' Zack. NO! We're probably almost there! We can't seperate now!''Tony, stay with them!'' You know Tony won't stay away from you!_

_And I was right. Just as Zack switched to the left, glancing at me with sad eyes, Tony immedietly followed after his master. The 10 guards became thrown off, following the pair.'' They are virtually inseperable.'' Stay alive Zack,Tony...'' _

_I can't help but look back as us four drifted further away from them, Zack and Tony leaving in the direction back inside the camp._

_My friend Kurono is trying to make it out alive like I was. Her long ponytail is starting to frizzle. From sweat and panic(though she wouldn't admit it.)._

_Releif hits me like the air that I finally outside. The air, still smelly, feels a whole lot better on in my nose. More oxygen!_

_I almost feel like we'll make it._

_But...what is...right at the entrance..._

_Oh GOD! iT'S THAT BLACK BIRD THING I KEEP HEARING ABOUT! My mom told me tales of the fearsome dictator, I think his name was Mal..something.. Living since the beginning of time with power that lasted him to total 's just like they'e described. Black eyes. Almost like they're tainted with evil. Tainted with the will to rule._

_...he needs to stop looking at us like that._

_**...wait, KURONO what are you doing? **__I can't help the fasination and panic pumping through me as I saw her dash even faster at the bird as I halted. Crying out into the night like a soilder at war._

_She would be so fearless as to keep on charging that-that thing head on!_

_Her flexibility. Her speed. And she has __**terrible**__ sight! Kurono flips over at the attack that misses her by an inch. Swirving to the right to divert its attention from me. She continues to skid, duck, twirl, and slide through every relentless, powerful attack. The bird constantly firing blackfire (or is it dark magic), at here._

_...How does she have the ability to dodge Its moves? Shes flipping and twisting like a true acrobat. Her ninetales is even moving fast, speeding up to protect her master, almost moving just like her._

_..and all I can do is stand there...my mightyena standing before me._

_...He's looking right at me now, charging up his black magic. _

_I know I should run...but...I'm...so..._

_I can't watch this thing coming at me!_

_**...**__no impact? Am I dead? With caution I open my eyes only to find a sight that crushes me..._

_**..no...**_

_**Kurono!**_

_**NO...NO!NO!NO!NO!**_

_She...she took the hit for me...she jumped infront of me taking the attack__**. **__The dark magic peirced through her stomach making a repulsive, gaping hole. Her body is virtually pouring out blood._

_Her eyes, so glossy..distant.. Stop looking at me as though your going to-_

_*coughcough* blood keeps soming out..like a waterfall...''Maybelyne...'' STOP SPEAKING!'' We m-may no*cough*not m-make it...but..a-at least I g-g-got t-to k-now y-you...N-nina*coughcoughcough* t-take care, I'll m-miss y-you g-girl...''_

_Nothing. I can't feel anything right now. The wrap of Nina's tails, the whine from Manuela...nothing._

_...I don't even know if Zack and his pokemon made it...probably not..._

_Since when did that monster get this close? I didn't even notice this..this monster creeping up on me. Me and Nina, not even bothering to move from our greif stricken hearts.._

_Suddenly I hear a growl, movement and a whine as something collided with pavement._

_Manuela! _

_I must get to my fallen girl. As I reach my mightyena, I hear a deafening screech before-_

_...No..not another whine...please don't tell me..._

_Past the blackbird, I see Nina, instantly dead from his massive claws driven into her fur..her body bleeding from each opening.. _

_Nina. She didn't even try to..._

_And here he comes. I can feel him..but I just can't move from my spot by Manuela... Her eyes seem to be telling me to flee. Run...But...I just can't._

_Even as the demon bird fired a huge blast of his power at me and all I see is black... _


End file.
